The Dark Side
by Swim-fly
Summary: What if Harry was capture by Voldemort. What if Harry went to the Dark Side? This is a story, above all and how life can change by one simple action.
1. Chapter 1

AN/ I thought what if Harry was on the Dark Side? What would it be like? So that is what my story is about. REVIEW!

The Dark Side

Harry rolled over on his side and tried to fall asleep. He kept twisting, and turning, and rolling over, but he couldn't fall asleep.

"Harry!" Ron whispered from his bed "are you alright?"

"I don't think so Ron … my stomach is killing me"

Ron climbed out of his bed and sat on Harry's instead.

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital wing?"

"No, Ron I'll be fine. Maybe I need fresh air or something?"

"I'll open a window"

"No, I'm gonna go."

Harry climbed out of bed and opened his trunk. He dug to the bottom and pulled out is invisibility cloak. He slipped on his slippers and started to walk towards the common room.

"Harry, you really can't be serious. What if you get caught?"

"I won't, Ron. I need air. My stomach is killing me"

"Then sit next to the window."

"No I'll be back soon."

Harry walked down the stairs and into the common room. Thankfully, no one was there to stop him. He put on his cloak and walked through the portrait hole, and down the stairs.

He entered the great hall and walked through the great oak doors.

Outside was cool and relaxing, and to Harry's surprise he started to feel much better. He walked to the middle of the field and sat on the grass. He stared up at the stars thinking.

"It sure is beautiful tonight."

Harry continued to stare at the stars when there was a green flash in the sky. At first Harry had no clue what it was, but then in took form of something.

Harry couldn't tell what it was at first but then he knew. It was the dark mark. He had seen it before in his 4th year at Hogwarts.

"Voldemort!"

Harry's scare suddenly started to sting madly.

"I have to go"

Harry stood up and started running toward the castle. Harry started to run faster because he could hear someone's footsteps behind him. This made Harry run faster, but not fast enough.

He was almost at the castle when something hit him on the head, and everything went black.

AN/ I will be making a second chapter to this because you need to know what happened. BUT PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ This is the second chapter to The Dark Side I hope you like it. My friend helped me with this. callernumber16onz100.

Threatened by Voldemort

Snape smiled evilly, resting his chin on his boney hands. He watched from the window as Harry wondered the grounds.

The shadows shifted, and Harry began to run. Then, he collapsed on the ground.

Snape turned away, his job was done. It had been he who altered the contents of Harry's pumpkin juice, putting a drop of a potion in to make Harry's stomach ache.

Finally, he had paid his debt to James Potter.

---

Harry woke up dazed and confused. He saw many stones surrounding him and a bubbling cauldron in front of him. Harry could make out the shape of two feet over the cauldron. He stood up brushed off his pants and walked over to the figure.

He couldn't his or her's face, but then the flame under the cauldron got bigger and he saw it was Ginny hanging from a rope.

"Ginny can you hear me GINNY!"

"She can't hear you Harry."

At the moment the "rocks" went on fire and he saw Voldemort standing in front of him.

Harry almost screamed, because he looked scarier then the last time he saw him. Harry reached down for his wand, but remembers he had left it in his robe.

"Harry Harry Harry I am not going to kill you if that is what you think."

"I wasn't thinking that."

"DON'T LIE HARRY I KNOW YOUR SCARED."

Voldemort ran up to Harry their faces only an inch apart.

"Harry I need to ask you a favor,"

Harry's mouth opened wide and he almost fell over. Why was Voldemort asking him for a favor?

"What is the favor?"

"Harry I need you to come to the Dark Side."

"No."

"I thought you might say that Harry so that is why Ginny is here."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry if you don't come to the dark side Ginny will die."

AN/ Yes I know it is very short, but that keeps you reading there will be a third chapter.

I hope you like it and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ This is s the next chapter to the Dark Side it is the third chapter. I hope you like this and this is the final one so don't hate me for what I am going to do.

The Final Chance

"So Harry what do you say, are you joining my side or letting Ginny your love die."

"I can't…I can't…I just can't do it."

"Then she dies Harry."

Voldemort walked over to Ginny and pulled out his wand pointing at Ginny.

"Any last words for her."

At that moment Ginny started to wake up.

"Where am I?"

She looked around and saw Voldemort holding on to her and she started to scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She looked around, and saw Harry on his knees starting to cry.

"Harry help me please HELP ME!"

Harry stared at Ginny and then at Voldemort and back.

Harry stood up and walked up to Ginny. He leaned forward, and kissed her on the lips. He stepped back and stared at her.

"I am sorry Ginny I can't do this."

"What are you talking about Harry help me please!"

"I can't"

"Harry is this what you want to do?" asked Voldemort getting ready to kill her.

Harry had nothing to say he sank to his knees and started to cry. Voldemort pointed his wand at Ginny.

"Ahhhhhh nooooo!"

"Avadakedazra"

There was a big flash of green light and everything was black. Harry looked up and saw nothing at first, but then the moonlight came through the clouds.

Harry saw the rope that was holding Ginny. He walked over and picked it up, and held it in his arms.

"I am sorry Ginny."

That is that is last chapter I hoped you liked it.


End file.
